Kirka
|birth_place = Helsinki, Finland |death_date = |death_place = Helsinki, Finland |origin = Helsinki, Finland |genre = Finnish rock Hard rock (1986–1987) Pop |occupation = singer |years_active = 1962–2007 |associated_acts = Creatures Islanders |label = |website = Kirka.com in English}} Kirill "Kirka" Babitzin (22 September 1950 – 31 January 2007) was a popular Finnish musician. Kirka's most famous songs include "Hengaillaan", "Leijat" (Kites) and "Varrella virran" (Down by the River)" Biography Kirill Babitzin was born in Helsinki in 1950 to a Russian emigrant family. He first got into music at the age of five when his grandmother gave him an accordion. He won an accordion competition at the age of ten, but soon ditched the squeezebox for rock and roll music. His first band was The Creatures, which he joined in 1964 assuming stage name Kirka. Kirka got his big break in 1967 when he joined the band The Islanders, originally led by would-be pop stalwart Ilkka "Danny" Lipsanen, and went on to become a household name in dance halls and festivals all over Finland. Kirka also recorded with Blues Section. His trademark was to be his powerful, throaty voice; simultaneously shrill and soulful, it is instantly recognizable to generations of Finnish music lovers. Several Babitzin siblings are established musicians in their own right. In 1978, Kirka released a duet album with sister Anna; the next year, another sister Marija ("Muska") joined in. Kirka's brother was popular rock musician Sammy Babitzin, who was killed in a car crash in 1973. Eerily, Sammy's signature hit Daada daada tells a story of high-speed automotive cruising. Kirka represented Finland in Eurovision Song Contest 1984, finishing a strong ninth with the song Hengaillaan. Four years later, he got his greatest chart success with Surun pyyhit silmistäin, a melancholic pop-schlager. True to his rock'n'roll roots, however, he never fully appreciated this success, repeatedly citing 60's breakthrough Hetki lyö (orig. Beat The Clock composed by Gottehrer-Stroll, a 1968 Elfstone B side) with The Islanders as his greatest achievement. Babitzin was awarded the Emma award for best male singer twice, first in 1984 and then in 2000. He died suddenly on 31 January 2007 at his home of undisclosed acute illness. His widow Paula Nummela is a jewellery designer. Discography Kirka Babitzin released 78 singles and almost 60 albums, including 15 collections. Kirka's album Surun pyyhit silmistäni (1988) became the biggest selling album in Finnish history; it has now been relegated to all-time third place. Albums * Kirka keikalla (1969) * Kirka (1969) * Saat kaiken (1971) * Nykyaikaa (1972) * Rautaa ja kettinkiä (1973) * Kirkan parhaita (1974) * Tiukka linja (1975) * Babitzinit konsertissa (1975) * Lauantaiyö (1976) * Kaksi puolta (1977) * Anna & Kirka (1978) * Kirkan parhaat (1979) * Kirka (1981) * Täytyy uskaltaa (1983) * Hengaillaan (gold, 1984) * Älä sano ei (1985) * Isot hitit (1985) * R.O.C.K. (gold, 1986) * The Spell (gold, 1987) * Surun pyyhit silmistäni (quadruple platinum, 1988) * Anna käsi (double platinum, 1989) * Iskelmäkansio (1989) * Parhaat, uudet versiot (1990) * Ota lähellesi (double platinum, 1990) * Kasvot peilissä (platinum, 1991) * Babitzin (1991) * Pyydä vain (gold, 1992) * Kirka (gold, 1994) * Sadness in your Eyes (1995) * Tie huomiseen (gold, 1996) * Hetki lyö: 1967–1997 (platinum, 1997) * Mestarit Areenalla (triple platinum, 1999) * Suuri hetki (2000) * Sinut siinä nään (2002) * Elämääni eksynyt (2005) * 40 unohtumatonta laulua (2006) * The Best of Kirka (2007) See also *List of best-selling music artists in Finland References * Official Website * Kirka Babitzin at Populaarimusiikin museo (in Finnish) * The list of all-time top records by sold units in Finland (in Finnish) Category:1950 births Category:2007 deaths Category:Musicians from Helsinki Category:Finnish Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1984 Category:Russian-speaking Finns Category:Finnish people of Russian descent Category:Finnish pop singers Category:Finnish male singers Category:Finnish rock musicians Category:20th-century singers